


Six months

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Daken and Pietro celebrate a special day in an onsen.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Six months

"Would you stop? The people in the lobby were staring…" Pietro frowns, closing his robe around his chest tighter.

"They're staring because of the tattoos," the man chuckles, opening his robe and stepping into the water, sighing and laying his head back, rubbing Pietro's legs and trying to coax him. "Come into the water, darling. It's good and warm."

Pietro rolls his eyes and takes his robe off, quickly getting in the water to cover his skin. His date, for as much as they bicker, wraps a toned arm around his shoulders. "Daken…"

"Yes, my dear," he smiles, kissing his cheek. They're in their own bath, so he can feel free to be as affectionate as they want.

"Was this really necessary? I mean, I know you wanted to celebrate us being together for six months, but doesn't this seem a little excessive?"

"Pietro," he chides softly, "I wanted to bring you here so you could take the time--and I mean really take the time--and experience more about what I grew up in… you shared your family's cooking with me, and I know that's special to you. I wanted to do the same… I wanted to share some of my favorite parts of my heritage with you." He pouts softly, tracing random patterns on his boyfriend's bare shoulder.

Pietro blushes deeply. His simple cooking--a recipe he vaguely remembers his mother making--made that deep of an impression on Daken? He would have thought that he would have lived too much--experienced too much--to be moved by something so simple. He looks at him shyly and kisses his cheek. "Okay…. But you'll take me to Osaka after this for some good street food, right?"

"Can it wait for tomorrow? We have this whole spring to ourselves and a private room for after we're finished," he smiles against his ear, whispering lowly and making him blush. 

Pietro only grumbles mildly, the prospect of losing out on food being replaced by the dulcet tones in his ear promising any and all numbers of fine treatment after the lights go out.


End file.
